degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.T.-Toby Friendship
The friendship between J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs began before the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The two had apparently met each other at camp and were reunited upon arriving to Degrassi Community School. Throughout the series, the two have proven to be best friends, despite their differences. Their friendship ended when J.T. was murdered by teenager Drake Lempkey in Season 6. His death took a huge emotional toll on Toby, among others. Friendship History Season 1 In Mother and Child Renuion (1), it is the end of the summer and the students (and parents) are taking a tour of Degrassi Community School. J.T. is accompanied by his lifelong friends, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos, when they all run into Toby. It turns out that Toby has become J.T.'s best friend over the summer, so J.T. greets and exchanges a special handshake with him that they learned at summer camp. After that, Toby is introduced to Emma and Manny. In Mother and Child Reunion (2), it is revealed that Toby is highly computer savvy which comes into great use when J.T. and Manny come together to save Emma from making a possibly life-threatening mistake. Fortunately, Toby hacks into Emma's email to find the location of the online person that she was supposed to be meeting up with. Next, he, J.T. and Manny hurry to find Emma's mother and Snake to inform them of Emma's whereabouts. Thanks to Toby, J.T. and Manny, Emma is saved from danger. In Family Politics, Toby isn't getting along very well with his new stepsister, Ashley Kerwin, whom is running for student council president. So, he convinces J.T. to run a joke campaign against her. When it surprisingly begins to appear that J.T. has a stronger possibility than Ashley of being elected. The latter recruits Jimmy and Spinner to track J.T. down for her. The boys drag J.T. into a discreet room in the school where Ashley offers him fifty dollars to drop out of the election. Each time J.T. procrastinates, Ashley keeps raising the price until it reaches eighty dollars and J.T. accepts the deal. Toby is disgusted when he finds out that Ashley bribed J.T., so he threatens to expose her for the fraud that she is. Ashley feels awful for what she did, so she begs Toby not to tell the entire school about it. It takes a while but she successfully convinces him to cut her a break. As promised, J.T. quits the election, thus, allowing Ashley to give her speech and subsequently be elected as student council president. In [[Eye of the Beholder |'Eye of the Beholder',]] J.T. and Toby decide not to attend the school dance with Emma because they wanted to view pornography instead. While Toby's father and stepmother are out of the house, he and J.T. spend a couple of hours or so surfing adult websites. Suddenly, Toby's parents come back home and catch them both in the act. Season 2 In Shout (1), J.T. and Toby have problems with keeping their locker organized and get in a fight about it, which was resolved by Mr. Raditch. In Mirror in the Bathroom, 'Toby is sick of feeling invisible to everyone and being known as a geek, so to restart his image he tries out for the Degrassi wrestling team. At first Toby's weight division puts him up against Sean, and Toby loses badly. He enlists the help of J.T. to train him, but when this proves ineffective Toby starts taking laxatives and stops eating so he can drop weight and go down a division. Toby makes the team, but doesn't have much energy after purging meals and not eating. Ashley and J.T. get worried before Toby has his first wrestling match, and they were right to worry, as Toby faints on the mat. He is then kicked off the team for losing too much weight and not being healthy enough. In 'White Wedding (1), 'Toby and J.T. try to sneak into Snake's bachelor party so they can see the stripper that was going to be there. However, when they are not allowed in, the to decide to spy on the party. In 'White Wedding (2), 'J.T. and Toby are spying on Snake's party when they fall asleep. When Emma shows up, she accidently steps on Toby's hand, causing him to scream. Joey and Snake run outside, and know what Toby and J.T. were up to. Joey pulls them aside and calls their parents. In 'Dressed In Black, 'J.T convinces Toby to buy condoms because Toby wants to do 'it' with Kendra. Season 3 In 'Gangsta, Gangsta, 'Toby shows J.T. his pictures. J.T. isn't interested; he's just fascinated by Jay walking by as a tough guy, with girlfriend Alex by his side. Toby watches J.T. flirt with Paige, and wonders aloud to Kendra, if he remembers he's staying at his place tonight. J.T. has a dream about Liberty serving him drinks and her clothes falling off. Toby wakes him up, and he pulls the covers up around him. Toby figures it out, and laughs a bit. He then says it's time for school, and they're having lunch with the cool kids. J.T. says Toby will not be joining them, and he says he will, unless J.T wants them to know about his wet dream. At lunch, J.T. leaves Toby out, and so Toby reveals to them J.T's dream. Hazel asks to change the topic. Paige wants to know more "juicy gossip". In 'It's Raining Men, 'J.T. hosts a party at Toby's house after he stars in a commercial for french fries. Season 4 In 'Mercy Street, 'J.T., Manny, and Toby are seen at Liberty's house. When Danny pulls down J.T.'s shorts, Toby makes fun of his "stack of dimes". Later, J.T. is seen in the bathroom with Danny and Toby, examining his new penis pump. In 'Back In Black, 'Toby is rejected by J.T. and Danny for being friends with Rick. Then, Manny tells J.T. off, telling him he "out-geeks them all" and that he "Just can't be the bigger man." This causes J.T to rethink his words, and then apologizes to Toby for how he treated him. Season 5 In 'Venus (2), 'the two are seen watching a funny video on a laptop. Manny thinks it's the video of her showing her breasts, but it's really a video of a monkey. In 'Turned Out (1), 'J.T. has gotten a job on a local children's show to pay for his apartment. Toby shows up and says that J.T.'s life sucks now. In 'Turned Out (2), 'J.T. asks Toby for money. When Toby refuses to give it to him, J.T. threatens him. Toby doesn't change his tone, and J.T. says "This is why you have no friends!" Toby storms out. Season 6 In 'Here Comes Your Man (1), Toby, Liberty, and J.T. are walking together on the first day of their senior year of high school. In[[Rock This Town| Rock This Town]], 'J.T. is fatally stabbed by Drake Lempkey. Toby mourns the lost of his best friend. Mentions In 'The Bitterest Pill, 'Toby must decide if the secret of J.T's feelings to Liberty (how he still loved her) is better left unsaid or if needs to be revealed. Later on, Toby grows closer to Liberty, but Manny tells him to break it off because he knows how J.T felt about Liberty. At the memorial, Mia asks Toby to play the video she wanted to play but then Toby tells Mia that J.T loved Liberty and was going to tell her when he got stabbed. Liberty overhears and allows Mia to play the video. In 'If You Leave, 'Toby is seen shouting "GO HOME LAKEHURST" as part of Emma's protest, in rememberance of J.T.'s death. In 'Standing In The Dark (1), 'As Lakehurst students acclimate themselves in their new Degrassi surroundings following a devastating fire at their school over the winter break, a fuming Toby can't contain his anger at their presence so soon after J.T.'s death, and lets his feelings be known through his online podcast. Later, he is seen at J.T.'s grave, "talking" to him. He decides that his podcast was wrong, and decides to make a nicer, friendlier one. In 'We Built This City, 'Toby, Liberty, Emma, and Manny are seen at J.T's memorial. Quotes *J.T.: "Toby?" Toby: "J.T.? (Toby's first line) -'Mother and Child Reunion (1) *J.T.: "Older women, younger men; very hot." Toby: "Older women, J.T. Yorke; very not." - When Doves Cry (1) Trivia *Both have kissed Liberty Van Zandt. *Toby's first line in the series is "J.T." Gallery 625x730-every-ep-ever-5.jpg J2.jpg Tumblr l4z4655NSB1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Tumblr krnhzefT9I1qzfj84o1 400.jpg Toby jt season1.jpg J.T._Toby_112.jpg Tumblr lrfo4aNy6F1r2le17o1 400.jpg Tumblr loxi0ywGOS1qzfj84o1 400.jpg Tumblr losyg2vkXy1qcco5d.jpg Ofieuasd.png ImagesCAZFMJ18.jpg ImagesCAVA09VO.jpg ImagesCAUE1Z8U.jpg ImagesCARS0DZY.jpg ImagesCAO7UJMP.jpg ImagesCAGYK9A9.jpg ImagesCAG8R5Y1.jpg ImagesCAF3D4XF.jpg images (1.jpg Roll to M.jpg J.T. and Toby being watched by Raditch.jpg Sdgffdg.jpg Dfadlf.png 5445c.jpg 3453sss.jpg JTemmoby.jpg Untitled 7.png WW1.12.jpg 786785.PNG th_degrassiS2E04_036.jpg th_degrassiS2E04_138.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 048.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 052.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 053.jpg 103 Family Politics 015.jpg 103 Family Politics 016.jpg 103 Family Politics 017.jpg 103 Family Politics 018.jpg 103 Family Politics 019.jpg 103 Family Politics 080.jpg 103 Family Politics 096.jpg 103 Family Politics 109.jpg 103 Family Politics 110.jpg 103 Family Politics 113.jpg 103 Family Politics 114.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 044.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 070.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 076.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 104.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 111.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 118.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 164.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 175.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Conflicts